marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Ultimate Alliance
** * * * * * * ** * * ** (human form) * * ** * ** ** * * * ** * '''Unlockable Characters' PSP Next-Gen consoles (*360 only) GBA Only (Non-Playable Striker) * * * * * ** ** * ' * ' * ' ** * ** ** * ' * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** '' ** * * ** * * * ' * ' * ' '''Villains' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (PSP Only) * * * * * * * * * * Easter Egg Conversations Just like X-Men Legends II, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance features Easter Egg conversations with the bosses and NPCs during the various missions. Among these include: Playable character Mission Character Captain America Winter Soldier & Radioactive Man (Thor must not be on the team) Arcade (At the end of the fight) Dark Captain America & Dark Colossus (Storm, Iron Man, nor Cyclops can be on the team) Spider-Man Mysterio (Venom must not be on the team) Scorpion & Lizard (At Asgard) Dark Spider-Man Wolverine Dum Dum Dugan (On the Omega Base) Jean Grey (At the end of the 2nd Fight, Cyclops nor Nightcrawler can be on your team) Deathbird (During the self-destruct sequence) Thor Radioactive Man & Winter Soldier (Captain America must not be on the team) Ghost Rider (Upon his rescue) Mephisto (Upon reaching Ghost Rider's imprisonment) Enchantress & Executioner (Spider-Woman must not be on the team) Iron Man Crimson Dynamo Deathbird (At the end of the fight) Dark Captain America & Dark Colossus (Storm, Captain America nor Cyclops can be on the team) Elektra Bullseye (Daredevil must not be on the team) Arcade Wrecking Crew (Luke Cage must not be on the team) Storm Senator Kelly Lilandra Neramani (Shi'ar Warship) Dark Colossus (Iron Man, Captain America nor Cyclops can be on the team) Nick Fury (Beginning of Mandarin's stage) Iceman Namor Namorita Professor X (Beginning of Mephisto's Realm) Ymir Gladiator (Sabretooth must not be on the team) Mr. Fantastic Bruce Banner (On the Omega Base) Arcade (In Pinball level) Human Torch Shocker (1st Fight in Murderworld) Invisible Woman Namor Jean Grey (2nd Fight, Cyclops must not be on the team) Thing Rhino (In Murderworld, Venom must not be on the team) Black Panther Namor Ghost Rider (Upon his rescue, Thor/Doctor Strange can't be on the team) Deathbird Spider-Woman Grey Gargoyle Enchantress & Executioner (Thor must not be on the team) Doctor Doom (while in Castle Doom) Doctor Strange Fin Fang Foom (Magneto must not be on the team) Ghost Rider (upon his rescue, Thor/Black Panther can't be on team) Lady Sif (upon finding the twilight sword) Daredevil Bullseye (Elektra must not be on the team) Blade (when rescued at Murderworld) Blade Mandarin (At the end of the fight) Volla (When you first meet her) Ms. Marvel Ultimo (1st Fight) Volla (When you first meet her) Luke Cage Arcade Wrecking Crew (Elektra must not be on the team) Deadpool An imprisoned S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier U.N.N. Alpha) Cyclops Jean Grey (2nd Fight, Invisible Woman, Nightcrawler, nor Wolverine can be on the team) Dark Colossus Dark Cyclops Nightcrawler Jean Grey (At the end of the 2nd Fight, Cyclops nor Wolverine can be on the team) Magneto Fin Fang Foom (Doctor Strange must not be on the team) Professor X (Beginning of Mephisto's Realm) Doctor Doom Future Doctor Doom Sabretooth Arcade (in Pinball level, Mr. Fantastic must not be on your team Gladiator (Iceman must not be on the team) Deathbird Venom Mysterio (Spider-Man must not be on the team) Rhino (1st Fight in Murderworld, Thing must not be on the team) Additionally, there are situations where meeting an NPC in a base that will trigger similar conversations. These are: Playable character NPC Base Character Captain America Nick Fury (Stark Tower before Omega mission) Black Widow (before Mephisto's Realm) Wolverine Nick Fury (Stark Tower before Omega mission) Vision (Courtyard of the Gods) Thor Hank Pym (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Hermod Lady Sif Iron Man Nick Fury (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Spider-Man Hank Pym (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Lockjaw Storm Vision (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Hank Pym (before going to Mephisto's Realm) Nick Fury Professor X Iceman Black Widow (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Professor X Mr. Fantastic Nick Fury (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Black Widow (before Mephisto's Realm) Black Bolt Invisible Woman Vision (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Uatu Black Bolt (Conversation changes after Shi'ar act) Crystal Karnak Medusa Human Torch Wyatt Wingfoot (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Hank Pym (Stark Tower) Nick Fury (before Mephisto's Realm) Black Bolt Crystal Uatu Thing Vision (Stark Tower) Hank Pym (after Murderworld) Crystal Karnak Lockjaw Uatu Black Bolt Black Panther Nick Fury (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Spider-Woman Black Widow (Stark Tower) Edwin Jarvis Ms. Marvel Hank Pym (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Vision Doctor Strange Ancient One Clea Lady Sif Vision (Stark Tower) Wong Elektra Black Widow (Stark Tower) Daredevil Black Widow Deadpool Black Widow (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Edwin Jarvis Ancient One Hank Pym Black Bolt Vision Valkyrie Weasel Ghost Rider Vision (Stark Tower, before Omega mission) Blade Nick Fury (before Mephisto's Realm) Gorgon (After the Shi'ar act) Silver Surfer Hank Pym (before Mephisto's Realm Mission) Locations It's important to note that despite the game's title, the game does not take place in the Ultimate Universe. Also, there is no word that it definitively takes place in the Earth-616 universe or the X-Men Legends universe, so it gets its own universe, Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. ;Locations (in order of appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base * Atlantis * Mandarin's Palace * Murderworld * Mephisto's Realm * Bifrost Bridge * Asgard * Niflheim * Shi'ar Warship * Skrull Throneworld * Castle Doom ;Hubs (in order of appearance) * Stark Tower * Sanctum Sanctorum * Valhalla * Attilan * Doomstark Tower | Story = The game starts with Dr. Doom having recently formed a new Masters of Evil. The new evil alliance launches an attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier U.N.N. Alpha and Nick Fury sends out a distress call to all available meta-humans, or super heroes. Captain America, Thor, Spider-Man and Wolverine are seen responding to the call and the heroes proceed to eliminate Dr. Doom's forces led by Scorpion, Bullseye, Winter Soldier, Radioactive Man, and Fin Fang Foom. After saving the helicarrier, Nick Fury is given permission to start a task force to fight this new threat and Iron Man gives them permission to use Stark Tower as their headquarters since the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier U.N.N. Alpha was badly damaged by the Masters of Evil. The first mission of the newly formed group of heroes is to investigate an odd message received from Dum Dum Dugan on the Omega Base, a S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile research facility. The player must fight through awakened Super Soldiers, AIM troopers and the super-villains M.O.D.O.K., Crimson Dynamo, and Mysterio so that they can prevent the Omega Base from crashing into Vondrak Dam and the Masters of Evil from launching several gamma bombs. The next mission for the heroes takes them to Atlantis, where the inhabitants are being mind controlled by Attuma using Sonic Emitters (which Attuma has Warlord Krang and Byrrah guard one of them) who has usurped Namor the Sub-Mariner from his throne with the help of Tiger Shark. With the help of nano-technology that enables them to breath and move freely underwater, the heroes are able to save Namor and defeat the evil usurper. After defeating Attuma, the heroes meet with Mandarin deep in the catacombs. He escapes with the "Tome of Asarius", but unleashes the Kraken, which the player must defeat in order to complete the mission. The player is then sent to The Valley of Spirits to confront Mandarin, where they encounter and recruit Dr. Strange. After finding and defeating Mandarin, it is revealed that he had attempted to take command of the Masters of Evil and, upon failing, left the group. He suggests that the Mandarin they saw in the catacombs was Loki, God of Mischief. Due to Loki's involvement and Nightcrawler and Jean Grey's kidnappings the heroes move their headquarters to Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. The team learns that Professor Xavier has tracked Nightcrawler to Castle Doom, but upon trying to transport the heroes are sent to Murderworld by a spell of Baron Mordo. While traveling through Murderworld, the heroes rescue Blade from one of Arcade's machines and he joins the Alliance. After defeating a mind-controlled Jean Grey, Rhino, and Shocker, the heroes confront Arcade the master of Murderworld. Upon defeating the game fanatic, the heroes learn from him that Dr. Doom has used Nightcrawler to gain access to Mephisto's Realm. The team is then sent to Mephisto's Realm. Upon arriving, minions of Mephisto kidnap Jean Grey and Nightcrawler. After the heroes rescue Ghost Rider from Mephisto, Blackheart, one of Mephisto's minions, puts the two X-Men in separate cages above the Infinity Vortex. The player is faced with the choice of whether to save Nightcrawler or Jean Grey. One of them must be saved and another sacrificed, before the team can defeat Mephisto. Using the Super Soldier Serum, stolen from the Omega Base, a massive army of Super Soldiers attacks Asgard and imprisons the Asgardian Gods. You travel to Valhalla to liberate it from its invading force, and free Tyr (who is guarded by Scorpion and Lizard), Heimdall (who is guarded by Rhino and Shocker), and Balder followed by a battle with Enchantress and Executioner. The heroes head to Bifrost Bridge to defeat the Wrecking Crew so that Bifrost Bridge can be opened. Later, the heroes head to Niffleheim and defeat Kurse and Ulik. The Twilight Sword is found to be shattered, having been used to take Odin's powers as stated by Sif. The heroes learn before their battle with Ymir that Dr. Doom and Loki took Odin to Raven's Spire. After a battle with Baron Mordo and Ultron, the heroes face off against Loki. After Loki is defeated at Raven's Spire, the player is sent to free the Destroyer Armor, to use against Dr. Doom. It is revealed that you were tricked in to freeing the armor for Loki. The heroes defeat Loki and the armor, but Dr. Doom appears, and reveals that he has stolen Odin's power. He uses it to try and kill the heroes; or so it seems. Uatu the Watcher saves them and transports them to the base of the Inhumans on the Moon. Uatu reveals the only way to beat Doom is to find the M'Kraan Crystal and steal the Muonic Inducer from Galactus, who is currently attacking the Skrull homeworld. The player is sent to the Shi'ar Empire where they help restore Lilandra Neramani to the throne so that they can get a portion of the M'Kraan Crystal and thwart Deathbird. After retrieving the crystal, the heroes travel to the Skrull homeworld to destroy Galactus' shield generators, and with the help of the Silver Surfer disable him to obtain the Muonic Inducer. While the heroes are away, Dr. Doom conquers Earth and corrupts many heroes after defeating them as well as using Odin's powers to create evil clones of the playable heroes. Upon arriving back at Stark Tower, the team finds that Doom has converted it into "Doomstark" tower. The player must fend off an army of Iron Man-based robots so that they can reactivate the tower for their use. The final level is set in Latveria, home of Doctor Doom, and whilst there they defeat the corrupted evil heroes, evil clones of the heroes, many clones of the Fantastic Four, and confront Dr. Doom. The heroes use the two devices obtained earlier to weaken Doom and upon being struck down by the heroes, Doom is blasted by a bolt of lightning sent by a rejuvenated Odin, leaving nothing but his mask behind. Nick Fury tells the heroes that the team must disband and asks the heroes if S.H.I.E.L.D. can count on them when another threat happens. Captain America replies by saying that the world can count on them. Meanwhile, Galactus vows revenge on the heroes who stole from him and plans to destroy Earth. Subplot During the game a subplot takes place where Weasel attempts to find proof that the Black Widow is a double agent, and the player needs to obtain various pieces of information to aid his efforts. Ultimately the players call Nick Fury with information of Black Widow's apparent betrayal, it is revealed that Black Widow is innocent and her suspicious activities were part of an operation to try and retrieve plans that Dr. Doom had stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. However, a phone call made during the credits reveal that the Black Widow had been using Weasel to steal information from S.H.I.E.L.D. then setting up Weasel for the fall. Future After the game, Uatu tells the player of how his/her actions in the game (such as not completing missions the right way, or not completing side missions) have changed the future. Here are the futures that Uatu explains: * If the player prevents the Super Soldiers from destroying the S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base computer that contains research data on the Legacy Virus, it's information will lead to a cure several years later that will save the mutant race from possible extinction. If not, the Legacy Virus will become a plague that runs rampant across the Earth several years later and the mutant race may go extinct. * If the player succeeds in finding the rare Walek Seaweed as one of the ingredients to a medicine that will heal Namor, he will begin to trust surface-dwellers and join a world-wide organization of superheroes that will save the Earth from many dangers that would've destroyed it. Otherwise, Warlord Krang will usurp the throne from the weakened Namor, convince the Atlanteans to attack human warships, and use the stolen nuclear weapons to wage a devastating war upon the surface world. * If the player succeeds in saving Senator Robert Kelly from within Murderworld, he would successfully sponsor the Mutant Aid bill which will allow government funds for schools (similar to Professor X's) which will prove to be very effective in training young mutants how to control their powers. If Senator Kelly isn't rescued, he achieves freedom on his own and successfully sponsors a bill where all mutants are sent to re-education camps where they will be brutally educated to NOT use their powers. * If the player chooses to save Jean Grey from being dropped into the Infinity Vortex, Mystique will avenge Nightcrawler by infiltrating the X-Mansion at night to vent her frustration upon Professor X where he will die in a coma months later and the X-Men will disband forever. If the player saves Nightcrawler from being dropped into the Infinity Vortex, Jean Grey doesn't die in the Infinity Vortex and will return to Earth in the form of the Dark Phoenix to exact vengeance upon those that didn't save her. * If the player finds Valkyrie's sword Dragon Fang, Asgard will be easily freed with her aid, Loki will be imprisoned in chains, and Ragnarok never comes to pass. If the player doesn't find her sword, Valkyrie will die in the battle to prevent Ragnarok, Balder will die trying to save her, and the people of Asgard will be forbidden to contact Earth for a century. * If the player recovers Volla's ring, she will warn Odin about an attempt on his life which will lead to the capture of Surtur in the years to come. If not, she won't warn Odin about an attempt on his life and the death of Odin will plunge Asgard into years of chaos during which Thor will rule Asgard after Sif dies in battle. * If the player frees Lilandra Neramani, the Shi'ar will give Earth their advance technology that will wipe out Earth's diseases and hunger and the Shi'ar technology will eventually enable humanity to colonize other planets. If the player doesn't, the Shi'ar will refuse to help the heroes when they fail to stop an asteroid that comes to obliterate the Western coast of the United States. * If the player saves the Skrull homeworld from destruction, the Skrulls will soon form a tentative partnership with Earth and later come to the aid of Earth when the Kree threaten to enslave humanity. Otherwise, the loss of the Skrull's homeworld will destabilize the entire sector of space when the Kree and the Skrull go to war with one another for decades costing millions of lives. * If the player frees Odin from his dark magic machine confinement at Castle Doom, his intervention will prevent Thanos from taking over Earth in the near future. If the player doesn't, he won't help Thor fight Thanos who will end up enslaving Earth which will take centuries before it is liberated. * If the player successfully finds the damaged Ultimate Nullifier in a laboratory at Castle Doom, Mister Fantastic will repair it and use it one day to prevent Mephisto from invading Earth before all is lost. If the damaged Ultimate Nullifier isn't found, the team of heroes will band together once again to fight Mephisto with the battle causing a tremendous amount of destruction. | Cast = * Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler * Adrienne Barbeau - Sif * Gregg Berger - Attuma, Galactus, Thing * Steven Jay Blum - Wolverine, Venom, Rhino, A.I.M. Troopers, Skrull Scientist * Trev Broudy - Captain America * Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra, Enchantress * Larry Cedar - Loki * Cam Clarke - Thor, Daredevil, Weasel * Chris Cox - Silver Surfer * John Cygan - Iron Man * Robin Atkin Downes - Dark Cyclops, Dr. Bruce Banner, Crimson Dynamo * Greg Eagles - Luke Cage * Paul Eiding - Ymir * Quinton Flynn - Spider-Man, Arcade * Crispin Freeman - Winter Soldier, Armored Atlanteans * Nika Futterman - Black Widow, Deathbird * Michael Gough - MODOK * Richard Green - Magneto * Kim Mai Guest - Crystal * Michael Hagiwara - Wong * Dan Hay - Additional Voices * James Horan - Doctor Strange, Ultron * Jerry Houser - Hank Pym * Marabina Jaimes - Clea, Ronin * Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Professor X, Kurse * John Kassir - Deadpool * Josh Keaton - Human Torch * Phil LaMarr - Black Panther, Colossus, Moon Knight, Uatu * Dawnn Lewis - Storm * Nancy Linari - Medusa * Peter Lurie - Executioner, Hulk, Sabretooth * Scott MacDonald - Corsair, Cyclops, Dum-Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Announcer * Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman * David Naughton - Mister Fantastic * Nolan North - Ghost Rider, Hawkeye * Khary Payton - Blade * Phil Proctor - Baron Mordo, Edwin Jarvis * Peter Renaday - Odin, Namor (PSP, PS2, Wii Versions) * Clive Revill - Doctor Doom * Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel * James Sie - Ancient One, Fin Fang Foom, Mandarin, Radioactive Man * David Sobolov - Blackheart, Titannus * April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Namorita * Fred Tatasciore - Mephisto * James Arnold Taylor - Iceman * Joe J. Thomas - Namor the Sub-Mariner (X-Box, PS3, X-Box 360 Versions) * Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman * Sarah Waits - Jean Grey * Beau Weaver - Tiger Shark, Scorpion * Dave Wittenberg - Gladiator, Balder, S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents * Kris Zimmerman - Additional Voices | Notes = Marvel: Ultimate Alliance is an action role-playing game released by Raven Software and Activision in October 2006 in U.S. Previously referred to as Marvel-Legends, this game features over 24 playable characters and 140 character appearances. * Requirements: Wilie support, Xbox Live, PNP, WiiConnect24, Internet * Input: Mouse, Keyboard, SIXAXIS Controller, Xbox 360 Wireless controller, Wii Remote ,Nunchak Features The game features over 140 characters from the Marvel Universe. Players are able to create teams, and have online and co-operative play, for up to 4 players. In arcade mode players will have to fight for the most kills in order to get the experience points at the end of the level. There are also special comic book missions, revisiting a moment in a character's past and facing a classic arch rival. Characters may have up to four costumes, which can alter the stats of the character. Players will fight in mid air, underwater and on the ground, with fully destructible and interactive environments in over 17 locations, traveling around different locales on planet Earth, different dimensions, and even the depths of space by the end of the game. The game has alternative endings, affected by the decisions the player(s) make throughout the game. These endings are based on whether or not the player chooses to complete optional missions. The game is quite rewarding for fans of Marvel's characters, providing lots of bonuses and nods to knowledgeable fans who know their comic history. Putting together teams of characters who have a shared history together, for example, may give team bonuses (ex. using Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and Ms. Marvel on the same team would yield you the Avengers, giving you a boost in attack damage for all team members). Using particular characters to interact with other NPCs can also yield additional dialogue, and villains will also react accordingly when met with their nemeses(for example, Bullseye will talk directly to Elektra upon seeing her in the first chapter). The game also features trivia games, artwork and many more references to the Marvel Universe. While many characters in the game by default are rendered with the appearance they have in the Ultimate Marvel line of comics, the world of the game is predominantly based upon that of the original Marvel Universe, with many villains, character designs and references to events that exist only in that continuity (for example, Galactus is the original Marvel Universe's version, not Ultimate Marvel's hive-minded robotic version). Versions The game is available through several gaming systems. Game Boy Advance "Marvel: Ultimate Alliance" has been altered for the Game Boy Advance port and has become a side-scrolling fighting game with minor RPG elements, such as the ability to alter your characters' stats. The graphics are simplified for this system and the selection of characters has also been reduced. Some additional gameplay modes were added into this version of the game including a S.H.I.E.L.D. Simulator, Time Challenges, Scavenger Hunts, and a Survival mode. Teams for this port consist of three characters and a striker, a non-playable fourth character who can be summoned to perform a powerful attack directed toward on-screen enemies. Playable characters include Spider-Man, Wolverine, Iceman, Blade, Captain America, Deadpool, Elektra, Ms. Marvel, Thor, & The Thing . Special characters included in the game are Dr. Strange, Ghost Rider, Iron Man, Dark Phoenix, Namor the Sub-Mariner, and Vision. Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Iceman are the game's starter team but as the game progresses, characters become unlocked as more missions are completed. PC The PC version is customizable, and many characters and their skins can be obtained from modding sites for play within the game. Also, the PC version's graphics vary depending on the customization of a user's settings. The PC version also features "intuitive mouse controls" and works with a gamepad. Playstation Portable The PSP version features simplified graphics, different characters, and extra features including the four exclusive playable Marvel characters Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Hawkeye and Ronin. Other things unique to this version are 6 exclusive comic book missions including one which contained Swordsman, an exclusive prequel mission, and three exclusive single-player gameplay modes. Added features include online play, microphone support (voice chat) and online-recordable player statistics. Wii The Wii version has a few features unique to its version including specific motion-sensitive controls for normal moves, Motion-sensitive controlled Special attacks, unique for each character, and access to any special move at any time. In this version there is no online play, but there is a normal multiplayer mode in which up to four players may play at once. It also features the characters Moon Knight and Colossus. Xbox 360 and PS3 The Xbox 360 version and the Playstation 3 version are virtually identical, with no major differences apart from the PS3's SIXAXIS controller. Activision released 8 additional downloadable characters on the Xbox 360 via the Xbox Live Marketplace on April 26, 2007 in a set of packs: a hero and villain pack, both costing 500 Microsoft points each. However, if desired, the user may download both in a bundle pack, slightly reducing the overall cost of both separate for 800 Microsoft points. Four heroes are included, being Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Hawkeye, and the Hulk. There are also four villains - Magneto, Sabretooth, Venom, and Doctor Doom. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Gold Edition was released for the Xbox 360 on May 22, 2007. It has all eight downloadable heroes and villains that were originally available only on the Xbox 360 through download on Xbox Live. It also includes 12 new Xbox LIVE achievements and exclusive character costumes. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance: Special Edition (Platinum Hits) was released for the Xbox 360 on September 25, 2007. The feature set includes all of the Gold Edition extras and a bonus DVD. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance was also released as a companion with Forza 2 in specially marked Xbox 360 consoles during the Christmas season 2007. This release contains a copy of the initially released version of the game. PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits On August 19, 2007, a Special Edition Greatest Hits version was released for the PlayStation 2, including the game in its original form and a "bonus" DVD containing a making-of featurette. Xbox The Xbox version of the game has no changes from the standard PS2 edition, however, a community-based modification has been released which adds Colossus, Moon Knight, Gambit and Angel to the game. Xbox Special Edition Mod Released The mod includes new team bonuses for the characters, as well as updates and fixes for existing characters. An update is planned for summer of 2008 which will include additional features and fixes. All four exclusives are courtesy of Teancum of Marvel Mods, who took up the project. | Trivia = * Activision is planning Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2'' for2008. *Thor is the only hero mentioned by name during the Villains' cuts scenes, otherwise the heroes are only referred to as "the heroes". * In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Emma Frost appears as a non-player character. She is seen unconscious alongside other X-Men in Dr. Doom's castle. | Links = *X-Men Legends *X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse *Marvel Ultimate Alliance's official site *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance trailer on youtube *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance on youtube *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Gallery on ign.com *Gamespot trailer *IGN: PS3 *1up look into M:UA *Gamespy information on M:UA *Marvel Legends: An Unofficial Forum for M:UA }}